


Rumores acertados

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quieres enterarte del último chisme del Campamento Mestizo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumores acertados

** Rumores acertados **

 

— Oye

 

— ¿Qué pasa?

 

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dicen?

 

— No, ¿qué ocurre?

 

— Nico es gay.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?!

 

— Si, claro. ¡Todo el Campamento lo está comentando!

 

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

 

— Me dijo Galatea, que le dijo Edgard, que le comentó Clarisse, que le dijo Chris que escuchó cuando Rachel le decía a Annabeth  que, unos días antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones, fue a visitarlo a su casa y…

 

— ¿Y? ¡¿Y qué?!

 

— ¡Y se estaba revolcando con un chico! Y eso no es todo. ¡Lo hacían en el piso de la sala!

 

— Wow, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado de Nico, parece tan recatadito.

 

— Absolutamente.

 

— Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como de estar Percy con todo esto.

 

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

 

— Bueno, tú sabes que él es muy sobre protector con Nico.

 

— Pues, no creo que esté muy molesto o sorprendido con la noticia.

 

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

 

— Porque con el que Nico se estaba revolcando cuando Rachel lo encontró, era Percy.

 

FIN


End file.
